


a standstill, too quickly

by jiunnie



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teeth, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mino & taehyun & a room & sexual tension & teeth. it's 4am</p>
            </blockquote>





	a standstill, too quickly

**Author's Note:**

> lapslock. & responsibilities at the back of my mind  
> 

they hurtle towards the end before they have a proper beginning, launched into infinity from their small, quiet moment in their small, enclosed room, where taehyun is spread on the bed on his stomach, reading, and mino is reclining in his chair, also reading.

“it’s just,” taehyun is saying, and mino is half-listening. “it’s just i’m not pretty. this isn’t pretty.”

taehyun... mino thinks, afterwards. 

“for something to be beautiful it doesn’t have to be pretty,” he muses, raising an eyebrow. (why do you shield your eyes from the sun to see the sunset)   
  
taehyun scrambles upright immediately.  
“what do you mean by that?”  
“what i’m trying to say is," (and here, mino almost pauses; does pause in the space of his mind, and a million light rays hurtle past them, both hurtling in the same direction)

“i don’t think i can build the right sentences to describe what you are to me and i would very much like to kiss you right now.” a pause. “very, very, very much. very much.” 

a blink. taehyun does so a few more times to recalibrate his senses.  
  
“say that again.”  
“very much?’  
“no. beautiful. you said i was beautiful?”

taehyun tilts his face upwards, his eyes a question. _beautiful?_ he says, and his lips are a plump, slow parting into an ocean; just a dark glimpse inside before they meet again, resting closed against each other. mino doesn’t let taehyun wait long: he bites hard on his own bottom lip and lunges forward, a little too rough around the edges, bumping into the edge of the bed as he does so, but landing where he means to. a soft landing--it parts and taehyun lets him in, a low tide drawing him in, further and further from the shore. mino’s knuckles are hard on the sheets he’s gathered in his fist but there’s little tension, hardly any ebb and flow to the way taehyun just barely grazes mino’s lip with his teeth, even as he’s dissolving under the touch of mino’s hand cupped at the base of his chin, the meeting point between arteries and veins, neck and breath. taehyun exhales, slowly; it’s a cross between a moan and a plea, of something left unanswered. mino releases his grip on taehyun’s face, tracing a path to the top of taehyun’s head instead. carefully, he caresses his fine hair, taehyun suddenly a mess of thin and delicate and dead strands fanning between his fingers. he flicks his wrist back, suddenly--taehyun’s head is jerked backwards, exposing his neck and clouded gaze. he stares at mino, his chest rising and falling in tiny, rapid motions, breathing hard but remaining silent. mino would like nothing more than to push taehyun backwards, would like nothing more than to hold taehyun against the milky expanse of the sheets and whisper against taehyun’s skin, over and over, everything he keeps to himself, everything he repeats in his head every day. instead, he closes his eyes and ducks his head, bringing his lips to taehyun’s throat.

gently, he bares his teeth and scrapes a line across taehyun’s pulsing neck, just under the raised, quivering lump. taehyun shudders. once more, mino scratches his teeth against his throat, making sure to mark his territory with his tongue, each mark on this dotted trajectory earning him a sharp intake of breath.

“please--” taehyun grits out. the sound that emerges is not unlike that of a boat scraping along the seabed in too-shallow waters.

“beautiful taehyun,” mino presses his mouth at a throbbing vein along taehyun’s neck, resting a kiss against the unseen gush of blood for every taehyun that appears. “pretty taehyun. perfect taehyun. taehyun, taehyun--”

taehyun simultaneously tenses and melts into his forearm. fingers still tight around taehyun’s hair, mino gently tugs him against the bed. his ears ring from the rush of blood to his head at such short notice. crawling over taehyun, swinging one leg over the curvature of taehyun’s waist, mino finally exhales. it’s long and shaky.

 _you don’t have to be, but you are,_  he thinks, but his mouth is busy working taehyun apart to mouth it aloud. (he uses his teeth for more nicks instead.) _you don’t have to be pretty to be beautiful, you don’t have to be beautiful to be perfect, you don’t have to be perfect to be more than i ever imagine._

**Author's Note:**

> (quote by [rei kawakubo](http://www.azquotes.com/author/29603-Rei_Kawakubo))


End file.
